Deeper Than Love
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: A pregnant Barbara gets kidnapped by an old enemy of Tabitha and Theo. When Tabitha finds out about it, she goes to the one person who she'd never thought she'd go to for help. Jim Gordon. What happens when Tabitha finds out who took her girlfriend? G!p Tabitha. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Deeper Than Love – A pregnant Barbara gets kidnapped by an old enemy of Tabitha and Theo. When Tabitha finds out about it, she goes to the one person who she'd never thought she'd go to for help. Jim Gordon. What happens when Tabitha finds out who took her girlfriend? G!p Tabitha. Don't Like Don't Read.

A/N: I do not own Gotham or any of its characters. All belong to FOX.

….

Chapter 1

Tabitha's POV

Tabitha looks over at her pregnant girlfriend and smiles at her. Yeah, she and Barbara have been on the crazy train, but they never thought that they would be having a child here in the city of Gotham. Tabitha gets out of bed and slips on her bra and boxers. She goes downstairs only to see her brother reading the newspaper.

"What's today's gossip?" Tabitha asked her older brother.

Theo chuckles at his sister. "Nothing new Tabby. Where's Barbara?" Theo smirks at her.

Tabby shakes her head and chuckles at her brother. "You know where she is stupid." Tabby plucks his ear when she walks by him.

"How is she feeling? She said she was hurting two days ago." Theo asked.

"She's better. You have a bad feeling something is going to happen don't you?" Tabby looks up at Theo.

Theo sighs and nods. "I do little sister. You have to realize that we fucked up before we came to Gotham. We have enemies everywhere. Including the G.C.P.D." He explains.

"I know." Tabby groans. Barbara walks into the living room going over to Tabby. She sits down onto her lap.

"Hey." The blonde greets the both of them.

"Hey B." Theo stands up putting his newspaper to the side and kisses her head. He goes into the kitchen to fix some food.

"Hey love." Tabby said rubbing the blonde's belly. Barbara smiles at Tabitha.

"I must admit that I'm a little jealous." Theo yells from the kitchen as he flips over some pancakes.

"Go out and get some pussy then!" Tabby yells back.

The blonde smacks Tabby's head. "Be nice babe." The blonde chuckles.

"Look, I have some business to take care of baby. Will you be okay with my brother?" Tabby asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Barbara nods. Tabby stands up and goes upstairs to get dressed. She grabs her knife, and gun, and then she heads back downstairs.

"Be careful." Theo said popping a grape into his mouth.

"I will." Tabby kisses Barbara on the lips and leaves.

…..

Outside

A certain figure watches Tabby leaving her home. The figure snaps their fingers telling two of their men to come over.

"Yes boss?" A guy named cliff said when he walks up to the figure.

"Follow her. Take pictures, do anything so we can get a lead on Tabitha." The figure said.

"Right away." Cliff said walking away.

"What about me?" Eric asked.

"I need you to send word out to the G.C.P.D. saying there's a new villain in town. I don't care what you do." The figure said.

"What about Theo?" Eric asked.

"I'll take care of him." The figure said walking into the building. Eric goes to send a message to the police of Gotham. The figure presses the penthouse button on the elevator. They walk out when the elevator opens.

"Back already?" Theo said turning around, but jumping up when he sees the figure.

"Hello Theo." The figure smiles at him.

"You're dead. It can't be. We saw you die!" Theo said stepping back as the figure steps closer to him.

"Oh, but I'm not. You and Tabby made an enemy of me. Now, I'm going to kill the both of you." The figure pulls out a knife and stabs Theo in the stomach. Theo falls to the ground bleeding out. The figure picks up a picture of Tabitha and Barbara. They smile heading upstairs. The figure walks into a room where they see a certain blonde sleeping.

"Tabby?" Barbara turns around to see the figure standing right behind her. "AHHHHH!" The blonde screams when she gets taken away.

…

With Tabitha

Tabitha walks back to her place, but only to see an ambulance in front of it. She sees Theo on a stretcher. She runs over to him.

"What happened?" She asked the paramedic.

"He was stabbed. He's lost a lot of blood we have to take him now." The female paramedic said closing the doors. The ambulance drives off heading to the hospital. Tabitha's eyes widen when she thinks about Barbara. She runs up the steps kicking in the door.

"Babe?!" Tabby calls out looking for her blonde. Tabby runs into her room and she doesn't see the blonde. All she sees is a small drop of blood on the floor. "Fuck!" Tabby flips over the dresser in her room. She only has once choice in order for her to get Barbara back. The police. Tabitha runs down to the police station looking for one man who could help her with this. She walks in looking for Jim.

"Jim Gordon!" She yells gaining everyone's attention in the station. Jim stands up along with Harvey as they look down at Tabitha.

"Kill her!" A cop said. Tabby holds her hand up.

"Hold your fire!" Jim yells running down the steps. He walks up to Tabitha.

"Can we talk?" She asked Jim in a calm voice. Lee looks on at the scene.

"Why? Did your brother do something bad again?" Jim asked her.

"No. he's in the hospital." Tabitha said glaring at Jim. Harvey and Jim both look at each other in shock. They wonder who was smart enough to put Theo in there.

"Okay, then what is it?" Harvey asked.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want him." Tabitha said pointing at Jim.

"What do you want with me? Remember you and your brother are evil people who tried to kill half of Gotham." Jim said as he was about to walk away.

Tabitha grabs his arm. "It's Barbara!" She yells turning him back around to face her.

Jim rolls his eyes. "I don't care about her anymore." Jim said.

"Well, I do. She's pregnant." Tabitha said.

"Holy shit." Harvey said.

"Oh." That's all Jim says to Tabitha.

"Someone took her, and I need your help to find her." Tabby said with tears forming.

Jim shakes his head. "I…" He looks back up at Tabitha only to see tears falling from her eyes. "Wait, you're serious?" Jim said.

"Very. I've never been scared Jim. I'm a touch bitch okay, but this is my family. I'm not losing them." Tabby said.

"She's right Jim. She's a touch bitch." Harvey nods agreeing with Tabitha.

"Shut up Harvey." Jim said to him.

"How far along is she?" Lee asked walking up to them.

"She's 5 months. Jim help me and we'll leave Gotham. I promise. We'll leave. I just want her back." Tabitha begs, and she never begs.

Jim sighs as he looks at the sad woman in front of him. "Okay. I'll help." Jim said nodding at Tabitha. All of a sudden BOOM! The front door explodes knocking everyone back. Eric walks in laughing Evilly. Tabitha knows the laugh.

"Shit!" She stands up dusting herself off.

"Well, Well. Tabitha Galavan." Eric smiles walking up to her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tabitha asked.

"Our boss told us to send a message, and we did." Eric pushes a piece of paper into her chest before walking out. Tabby reads the note and gets angry.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harvey asked.

Tabitha hands him the note.

He reads it. "Who the fuck E.S.?" Harvey asked.

"My crazy ex-girlfriend Erica Sawyer. She's back in town and she's coming after me." Tabitha says.

"Shit." Harvey said groaning because now they have a bigger problem.

…

End of this chapter. I hope you guys will like this story. I ship these two. Tabitha's ex will be in next chapter and she will be a major problem. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry it's short.

No one's POV

Tabitha paces in Theo's hospital room, as she thinks about Barbara and the baby. If she loses them, Tabby is going to die herself. She loves Barbara more than anything, and know that their having their first child together makes Tabby love her blonde even more.

The only thing that's stopping Tabby is her ex. Erica fucking Sawyer is back, and she needs a plan. Theo wakes up watching his sister pacing.

"You're making me dizzy." Theo chuckles at his sister.

Tabby stops and looks at him. "Sorry. I'm worried about Barbara." Tabby swallows a lump in her throat.

Theo frowns. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Theo asked.

"Erica has her." Tabby said with a cracked voice.

Theo's heart monitor starts to beep rapidly. "She's where?" Theo asked with wide eyes.

"With Erica." Tabitha said sitting down in a chair that's by the window.

"Shit! How did she even get out of jail?" Theo asked sitting up carefully.

"I don't know, but she has her Theo. What do I do? That's my baby that's inside of Barbara." Tabitha said with teary eyes.

"Sis, calm down. What have you done?" Theo asked.

Tabitha sighs. "I had to go to Jim Gordan. He's the only one who can help us." Tabitha said.

Theo nods. "You did good, but we need our own plan." Theo said thinking of someone who would have them.

"Theo…..what are you thinking?" Tabitha asked worriedly.

"Bruce Wayne." Theo said. Tabitha looks at him with wide eyes.

…..

With Jim

Jim sees Tabitha walking the station, and he looks at her. Jim called everyone to check and see where Barbara is, but he has gotten a call back yet.

Tabitha stops in front of Jim's desk. "Nothing?" Tabitha asked him.

Jim shakes his head. "Noting, I've out a bolo. I've looked up your ex's case file, and she has a huge record." Jim said putting the file in front of Tabitha.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. Look, I've done some evil things, but I'm trying to change for my child, okay? You would understand, if you had one." Tabitha said.

Jim nods. "I would, but what happened while you were with her, I just need more from the source than a damn computer." Jim said.

Tabby sighs. "My brother and I were going through some hard times, and we came across the Sawyer siblings. This is when we were in jump city, before we came to Gotham."

"Wait, Jump City? With the Teen Titans?" Jim raises a brow at her. He hasn't even been to Jump City.

"We were the enemies of the Titans. Of course, we got into some shit with Slade, but we got out the best way we could. Of course, we had to partner up with brother blood, because he's the one who order Erica to do a lot of killing in Jump City." Tabitha said running her hands over her face.

"Why Slade? He's eviler than penguin himself." Jim said sipping on his coffee.

Tabby nods. "He is, Erica though it would be a good idea to work for Slade, and to get money on the side while doing it. Theo and I didn't agree to that, because one you work for Slade, you go under his control, and my brother and I didn't want that, we wanted to do things on our own." Tabby explains.

"I've heard about that, so do you think she took Barbara because of Slade?" Jim asked typing on his computer.

Tabby chuckles. "No, she took her to get to me, if she wants me, she can have me, I just my child, and Barbara to be safe. I want us to get out of Gotham." Tabitha said.

"Where will you go? Back to jump City, they have a warrant out for your arrest." Jim turns his computer so Tabitha can see.

"I know, maybe I can get in touch with Supergirl, to see if we can stay in National City for a while until things die down here in Gotham." Tabby said.

Jim sighs. "I can give her a call Tabby, maybe she'll be nice enough to let you guys stay. If I were you, I'd watch out for the Luthor's they're something else you know." Jim said.

"I heard trust me. Theo thought it would be a good idea, to go to Bruce. I know Bruce is not going to trust us after everything we've done." Tabby groans in frustration.

"Hey, maybe I can convince him. Maybe, he'll help you." Jim said standing up.

Tabitha stands up as well. "So, where do we go from here? I need to see where Erica took, Barbara." Tabby said.

"We go to Bruce. Let's go see if he'll help us." Jim said grabbing his coat, and leaves with Tabby.

….

With Erica

Erica is currently on the phone talking to brother blood.

"We've looked everywhere for that thing. Nothing yet." Erica rubs her temples in frustration.

"Hmm, well Slade is getting impatient. Find it, and bring it back to jump city. He wants Theo and Tabby dead, or he'll be the one to bring down Gotham." Brother blood said.

"We'll get it. Even if we have to torture Tabby." Erica said.

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow for new information." Brother Blood said as he hangs up.

"Fuck. We need a plan." Erica shaking her head. She groans as she thinks about what Slade would do to her and her brother if the don't come back to Jump City.

Erica is waiting on a call from Cliff. She needs to know where Tabby is. Her brother Devin walks in with a frustrated look on his face.

"What's up with you?" Erica asked propping her feet up on her desk.

Devin groans. "She's not giving us information about Tabitha, or Theo. I was this close of hitting her in the face." Devin said.

Erica shakes her head. "You're not supposed to hit her, Devin. She better not, have a mark on her face." Erica said to her younger brother.

"This is the only way we can get under Tabby's skin. Remember what she did to us, when we were in jump city. She and her brother betrayed us." Devin spits.

"I get that Devin, but I'd rather torture Tabby, than a pregnant woman." Erica said standing up.

"Sis, come on. Look, I shot Theo for you." Devin tries to reason.

Erica scoffs. "He's not dead. I should've done it. He's still breathing, Devin. I know they took their get out of jail free card out of jump city, but we're in Gotham now. I have a feeling that we can get help to take out Tabby and Theo." Erica said going over to the cabinet to pull out some scotch.

Devin nods. "Like who? Penguin? The Riddler? Falcone?" Devin asked.

"Maybe, we'll see about their price. Slade wants that demolition switch back, and we're going to get it. I need to know where Tabby hid it." Erica said sipping on her drink.

Devin thinks. "You think it's in national city?" Devin asked pouring him a glass.

"With Supergirl? She's got her own problems with Lex Luthor. Supergirl doesn't have it, why would Tabby talk with her anyway?" Erica frowns.

"I have a feeling she did. Slade is giving us a certain amount of time to get that switch back. He'll destroy Gotham if he must for that thing. He's paying us a fair price to get it back." Devin retorts.

"Hmm, maybe we can get Terra to come here, I heard she's evil now, and she's under Slades control. She'll help us find it." Erica smirks.

"Okay, I'll call him to see what he thinks. So, what do you want be to do about blondie?" Devin asked.

"I don't know yet. She knows something. I'll go talk to her." Erica said placing her glass on the table.

"I'll go call Slade. Maybe Terra could be on her way here." Devin walks out of Erica's office heading to his room.

"Gotham won't even know what hit them." Erica said smirking as she heads down to the basement.

End of this chapter. Next Chapter will be longer. Tabby and Jim will go to Bruce. Barbara and Erica talk about Tabby. Meanwhile, Terra shows up in Gotham with news for Erica and Devin. Also, Theo tries to come up with a plan to save Barbara and to get out of Gotham. Till next time.


End file.
